A continuous trigger activated pumping system is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,155 of Louis F. Kutik and Howard E. Cecil assigned to the present assignee. In that pumping system, the trigger is an outer portion of a lever which actuates piston and cylinder devices to discharge product in a relatively continuous stream or spray. The outwardly projecting trigger in such a pump involves some problems. During shipping, it requires excess carton space and may get hung up on carton dividers. It may also be in the way of capping machinery when gripping the upper housing of the pump assembly to screw the closure of the assembly on the container. Also, it would be desirable to be able to lock the upper housing and the closure tightly together so that they may be handled as a single unit in the capping operation. Furthermore, it would be desirable to inhibit users such as children from operating the lever when the product is stored on market shelves.